


Old Friends

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Fireside Tales [90]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-14 23:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1283446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He draws his pony to a halt in the great entry hall, looking about for Gefion, only for his gaze to light on a face he has not seen often since his first visit to Erebor. "Balin!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Efram, in the months before Gefion and Kíli are married  
> Prompt: Twice  
> Alternate Universe: Flame of Durin

Efram has left the Iron Hills twice in his life. Once to visit the great library at Erebor before the coming of the dragon, the second time to help draw up the contract between Gefion and Kíli. He knows that Gefion's kin would rather someone else, someone who is more highly ranked, but she hadn't written her kin to tell them of her plans, but Asta, who had of course promptly told him he needed to make a trip to Erebor.

He draws his pony to a halt in the great entry hall, looking about for Gefion, only for his gaze to light on a face he has not seen often since his first visit to Erebor. "Balin!"

"Efram." Balin smiles, waiting for him to drop down from the pony to greet him with a clasp of arms. "Mistress Gefion said you would be arriving from the Iron Hills today."

"Oh?" Efram knows that Balin is a cousin to the king, and thus to the young prince that Gefion had said she was planning to wed, but he wonders that she still did not come to meet him herself.

"As I am aiding in the writing of the marriage contract, I thought it best I speak with you as soon as possible." Balin smiles again, and Efram nods knowingly. Even if Gefion had planned to meet him, it is better for Balin's sake to have met Efram at the gate, rather than Gefion first. It means that there is nothing that Efram has been instructed not to reveal. "Shall we begin that work in my office?"

"You have your own office now?" Efram grins, looking over as someone comes to take the pony - it's nice, sometimes, to know a dwarrow who can afford to let others take care of the small things - before following Balin into the mountain proper. "Now, what in particular did you want to know about our Miss Gefion?"

**Author's Note:**

> Gefion really, really does not want to admit to having family at all, much less family of rank. However, Balin needs to know these things while drawing up the wedding contract for her and Kíli, because there are those who will use a lack of family against her if they can. And while Kíli doesn't much care, he's probably going to be confused about why Gefion doesn't admit to having family until he meets her parents and brother.


End file.
